


Разгадка

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), kelRian



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [6]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Enemy Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Prison, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Шенкопф никак не может понять, почему он не прибил разноглазую сволочь, когда выпал шанс, а вместо этого тащится к ней через всю галактику.
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Walter von Schenkopp
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884142
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Соулмейты





	Разгадка

Видеонаблюдение перед входом в камеру Оскар предпочитал отключать. О чем он говорит с несостоявшимся убийцей — только их дело. Еще не хватало, чтобы кто-нибудь считал по губам.

Конечно, был риск, что не в меру усердные наблюдатели доложат о секретиках главкому, но… в этом тоже не было бы беды. Вальтер фон Шенкопф все же не был обычным солдатом, а некоторые тайны не должны достигать чужих ушей.

Правда дело было не в политике или военной стратегии. В первый раз Оскар мельком посмотрел на вальяжно развалившегося на койке пленника, запутался взглядом в кучерявых волосах, чуть было не утонул в карих до черноты радужках и с трудом вернулся в реальность. На вопрос: “Почему вы не убили меня? Это было не так сложно сделать”, — Шенкопф пожал плечами и в подробности вдаваться не стал.  
Движение тоже выглядело впечатляюще. В целом Оскар не очень понимал, что происходит с его телом, так как откровенный интерес к врагу был чем-то новым. Неужели достаточно один раз на нем полежать, и все - Оскар фон Ройенталь готов к употреблению. Заверните. Или достаточно один раз не убить, вот так встретившись лицом к лицу?

Вальтер был грубоватым, но забавным. Он не терял присутствия духа, демонстративно угощал Оскара скудными тюремными разносолами и громко смеялся собственным шуткам. Они были не всегда приличными и часто довольно злыми. Требовалось усилие, чтобы не рассмеяться в ответ. Поэтому Оскар и не подходил близко. Слишком легко было представить, как собственные руки белым оттеняют вьющиеся волосы. Как прижимая это красивое лицо к собственному животу, Оскар хватает ртом воздух и умоляет, чтобы пальцы сменил член. 

Возможно это даже бы стоило прозвища “имперская шлюха”, которым бы Шенкопф его непременно наградил, рассказывая товарищам в красках о подробностях плена.

В последнюю встречу Оскар был задумчив. Адмирал Ян долго торговался об условиях возврата очевидно дорогого ему офицера, но в итоге согласился на Изерлон. От сделки разило подвохом, но Вальтер неправильно понял рассеянность своего надзирателя.

— Не волнуйся, если попадешь к нам в плен, то я тоже буду сдувать с тебя пылинки. Обещаю, — голос прозвучал низко, с провоцирующей хрипотцой. Он манил обещанием и даже, совсем немного, предлагал увязаться следом, подобно бездомной собаке.

— За меня не дадут такое приданое, — Оскар задумчиво изучил белую гладкую стену камеры и молча, не прощаясь, вышел. 

Если бы он попал в плен, то в целом ему было бы, наверное, все равно. Безусловно, и с той, и с другой стороны коридоров всегда были дознаватели и палачи, которые бы наглядно могли объяснить любому, что смерть надо еще заслужить. Лучше бы обойтись без этих экспериментов, но Лоэнграмм никого не стал бы обменивать на крепость или пытаться спасти своих адмиралов. Разве что Зигфрида Кирхайса, но об этом они никогда уже не узнают.

***

— У тебя тут проходной двор, — Шенкопф вышел из кустов к крыльцу и демонстративно сложил руки на груди. — Хотя блондиночка была хороша, я успел рассмотреть. Оставаться не стала — похоже, пришла по твою душу и поняла, что двоих не выдержит.

Оскар медленно и с достоинством кивнул. В его саду иногда оказывались женщины, но этот мужчина был нежданным гостем.

— Не ожидал, что вы доедете до самого Одина, — Оскар открыл дверь и легко толкнул ее от себя, чтобы она закрылась не сразу. Вальтер, если хотел, мог идти следом.

Оскар даже успел снять плащ до того, как его сгребли в охапку.

— Сначала секс, потом ужин, потом снова секс, — уверенно и как-то по-деловому произнес Вальтер. — Я все эти недели мечтал заснуть с членом в твоей заднице и не собираюсь отступать.

— А если я против? — Оскар знал, что его сопротивление выглядит неубедительно.

— Понимаю, ты голодный после работы и устал. Согласен на романтический вечер в последовательности: еда, душ, секс и крепкий здоровый сон в качестве жеста доброй воли. Если буду храпеть, то можешь меня бить. Выгонять нельзя. Ну как?

По телу разливалось приятное тепло. Несмотря на пошлости, Вальтер просто оглаживал ладонью живот, не заставляя. Губы немного щекотали ухо, но главное — по позвоночнику одна за одной побежали волны. Они дрожью возбуждения отдавались в теле. Надо было бы что-то ответить — возмущенно-напыщенное или, наоборот, язвительно-пошлое, но Оскар молчал, а потом и вовсе расслабился, прижавшись спиной к груди.

Вальтер не торопил. Наверное, в любой момент Оскар мог оттолкнуть его от себя, но вместо этого он думал все те нежно-восторженные фразы, которые принято говорить после долгой разлуки. Возможно, Вальтер думал о том же, по крайней мере, когда Оскар потерся ухом о губы, тот промурлыкал неразборчивое.

— Вы хотели убить меня, что теперь?

Вальтер тяжело вздохнул и вжался пахом, наглядно демонстрируя, что его намерения изменились.

— Ты шлюховатая недотрога.

Укус в ухо был болезненным, но отступать Оскар не планировал.

— И только? Вы теряете голову от красивых глаз? Не нашлось никого поближе?

— А почему ты до сих пор не врезал мне и не вызвал охрану? Нравится, когда малознакомые мужики лапают за задницу?

— Люблю кучерявых брюнеток, — Оскар повел плечами, намекая, что захват перестал быть приятным.

Вальтер разжал руки, но ровно так, чтобы можно было стоять лицом к лицу.

— Хорошо, раз ты напрашиваешься. Я удивительно привык видеть тебя каждый день. Синдром заложника, если хочешь.

Оскар промолчал. Он чувствовал в этом ответе ложь. Шенкопф мог убить его раньше, точно так же, как и сам Оскар. Топором не обязательно рубить — достаточно задеть вскользь, повредив руку или ногу. Противник выйдет из строя как минимум на несколько важных секунд. Да и нормальный враг не стал бы поворачиваться спиной.

— Я голоден, — Оскар тоже умел кусаться.

***  
Вальтер мог с точностью до секунды определить момент, когда влюбился: когда чуть не раздавил. О да, такие блядские глаза точно стоило бы выколоть, чтобы их обладатель перестал смотреть на всех подряд.

Тогда Вальтер подмял его под себя, в попытке укротить стихию, и замер, не понимая, что делать дальше. План “убить” провалился окончательно и бесповоротно. А ведь еще пару минут назад, поигрывая топором, он был уверен, что этому адмиралу хватит одного удара. Что тот умеет, кроме как гонять слуг да отправлять мальчишек на смерть?

Ройенталь был щедр. В плену неплохо кормили, общество было в меру приятным, по крайней мере, Ройенталь явно оценил, как Вальтер распускал перед ним хвост. Разве что в руки не давался и в целом казался закованным не то в форму, не то в ограничения, не то в им самим придуманные правила игры. 

Торопить события Вальтер не стал, даже оказавшись на свободе. Ему тоже требовалось время, чтобы договориться с собственной совестью. Она молчала, поднимая голову примерно после третьего стакана виски. Иногда она требовала перестать над собой издеваться и либо найти себе кого-нибудь другого, либо спасти Ройенталя от изнасилования, уговорив. В другие же дни совесть коварно намекала, что Вальтер ненавидит империю и уж тем более всех этих благородненьких, во главе с их будущим императором.

В какой-то момент Вальтер понял, что так дальше продолжаться не может, и как свободный от обязательств человек отбыл на Один.

Здоровая конкуренция в саду одного роскошного особняка разгорячила кровь, а стоило Ройенталю показаться на горизонте, как Вальтер влюбленным идиотом забыл вообще обо всем.

Ройенталь был какой-то немного усталый, еще более зажатый, чем раньше, но все такой же нежно-бархатистый, ласковый, доверчивый даже. Он дал себя обнимать, прикасаться к себе, не делал и попытки вырваться. Наоборот, он будто успокоился и выдохнул. Вальтер не собирался быть женой, которая с пирогами ждет мужа домой после работы, но вот так, помочь прийти в себя — стать кем-то особенным оказалось приятно. Было невозможно приятно обнимать его со спины, прижиматься грудью и чувствовать его всем телом.

Разгадку своего отношения Вальтер узнал только через три дня. До этого было не до рассматриваний, а утром Ройенталь выскальзывал из постели первым и успевал одеться до того, как Вальтер толком открывал глаза.

Они даже касались вскользь той серебристой полоски у Вальтера ровно посередине груди. Вернее, Ройенталь задумчиво оглаживал ее пальцами — ему явно нравилось, — но так ничего и не спросил. 

— У тебя есть метка? — спросил тогда Вальтер.

— Никогда не видел, да и не думал об этом, — Ройенталь положил руку под голову и закрыл глаза, делая вид, что ему милее всех праведный сон.

Бабушкины сказки, легенды старой Терры про людей, которые подходят друг другу лучше всех остальных. Вальтер никогда не верил в них. Ровно до того момента, как увидел тонкую серебристую полоску у Ройенталя между лопаток.

Говорить что-либо Вальтер не стал. Ему показалось, что стоит заикнуться о судьбе, как Ройенталь поступит ей наперекор. Поэтому Вальтер просто обнял его, прижавшись так, чтобы полоски совместились. Ройенталь успокаивался от таких прикосновений, а по телу Вальтера разливалось приятное тепло.

Когда-нибудь он обязательно скажет. Если вдруг Ройенталь решит сбежать.


End file.
